War for the Stones
by RazacRazer
Summary: Team Arrow.. disbanded. David Shuter Razacrazer wonders what his future will hold, is his time on Earth done? Will he return to Alagaesia? His question is answered when the news headlines Aliens attacking New York and Iron Man abducted. This launches a tale of reunion, a culmination of story lines and alliances that will end in Iron Thunder's life being changed.. forever.
1. Abduction

Oliver was alone in his office, It had only been a few days since he had disbanded Team Arrow, saying he needed to work alone. I for one, was not going to stand for it. For 6 years I had fought side by side with him, watching his back. First as The Ghost and the Hood... then as Arrow and Blue Lightning.. Now as the Green Arrow and the Blue Arrow. He had let Diaz get in his head, nothing more.

Being head of Security allowed me the right to walk right in to the mayors office. Once inside I looked at Oliver, who looked back at me "Hello David, what is going on?" I went and stood in front of his desk "You, you are what is going on Ollie. Disbanding Team Arrow? We were back to the OG team, We could have taken down Diaz together. Just like Merlyn and Slade. You can't do this alone." He stood up and shook his head "I can and I have. You forget before you, Felicity or Dig, I worked alone, It worked out just fine. Less unknowns, less unpredictability. My friends are my weakness that Diaz WILL exploit." I shook my head and pointed to him "Friends are not a weakness Oliver, they are a strength. Yes they can be used against you, they can be used as blackmail. I know this all too well. However if it wasn't for you or the team, I would have never made it through these past couple years. I tried the going out on my own thing once, remember? Yes, I accomplished my mission and discovered who was behind the attack on my home, but if it wasn't for friends, I would not have been able to complete it RIGHT. I went dark.. Some say I still am. But I would not be here if not for you. Let me, return the favor!" He walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder "Lightning.. You have always had my back. Us being there for you was returning the favor you gave us.. Me.. For signing those Accords. I am still in your debt. You have done enough my friend. Retire.. Properly this time. Go back to Alagaesia, be with Zeus. My time is coming, it is only a matter of time before I get charged for being the Green Arrow. Save yourself this once. I expect a letter of resignation soon.." He turned around before Quintin burst into the room.

We twisted around "Turn on the news" He said. Oliver did. Footage of new york played with a voice over saying "It is unknown what the Aliens came for, However they left, The Spiderman and Tony Stark are believed to be on the space ship, which left shortly after it arrived. It is unsure whether this is another invasion, however the Government warns to be prepared. There has been no statement from the Avengers at this time." Footage played of Iron Man fighting the alien who apparently used magic. I noticed Bruce Banner standing next to what I could tell was Dr Strange and another wizard. He tried to Hulk out but couldn't. Something was definitely off. Last time I had seen Bruce he was stuck as Hulk on the Asgardian ship bound for earth. Had Thor arrived?

Oliver looked at me "Do you know what is going on?" I shook my head "no, I have never seen those aliens or kinds of ships before. Bruce is back which means Thor must be back..." He then said "You need to go, the Avengers need you. They need Iron Thunder." I looked at him "You need me too Ollie." Quintin said "I'll keep an eye on him David, you are needed elsewhere." I nodded and began to leave when Oliver called out "David, wait!" I turned, he said "I still owe you, so if you need help.. If this is bigger than we think. Don't hesitate to call. Just because I disbanded the team, does not mean I won't go to the aid of a friend." I smiled "Thank you Oliver, Good luck." I then took off, making my way to the Bunker.

Once there I suited up in my Blue Arrow suit, touching the lightning bolt to switch into my Iron Thunder suit. I turned when I heard "Lightning? What's going on?" Felicity had said. I looked at her, my helmet not activated yet and said "Have you seen the news?" She nodded "Of course, that is why I came down here, hoping to catch you before you left." I gave her a small smile "Well I am glad you caught me." I walked forward to we were closer. "So tell me Dave... what is going on" I shrugged "I don't know Fel..I don't know. Aliens in New York.. Again... I've got this gut feeling its bad. Maybe I shouldn't have quit the Avengers.." She pointed at me "Don't you dare David Shuter Razacrazer. Don't you dare try to take the blame for what happened in new york.. You could not have done anything to save Iron Man or that Spider kid. If you were still working with the Avengers you would be upstate and unable to respond quick enough.. Otherwise War Machine would have been there." I looked down and mumbled "I can't lose anyone else.. Tony.. Even the kid.. I can't" Felicity walked forward and pressed a hand to my chest, I allowed the suit to change back to Blue Arrow form so she could hug me. She hugged me tight "You won't, You're strong Lightning, You've made it through so much and can still smile."" she murmured, I murmured back "Laurel.. My mother.. Betraying my friends.. Losing my connection to my childhood, my girlfriend disappearing to the wind without a word. You know how hard it was for me to resurface from that.. I can't lose anyone else. It's already the end of Team Arrow, Avengers are non-existent anymore... I can't leave Earth knowing it still needs protecting.. So I'm stuck.."

She pulled away and looked at me "Listen David, You have lost a lot, and you have given a lot too. Whatever happens, whatever chose, just know that those of us who love you will support your choices. Now enough of this silly, go.. Go figure out what is going on.. And remember I am always just a phone call away." I Smiled at her "For who am I, without Overwatch?" I then tapped the lightning bolt on my chest and my suit morphed into its Iron Thunder form and the helmet activated, and I took off, headed through the tunnels outside and veering towards to the Avengers Facility.

My mind began to wander as I flew.. Reliving memories in the guilt of Tony being abducted..

_I watched as the ground crumbled away. Percy holding on to the edge for dear life, Annabeth holding on to Percy's hand for dear life. Annabeth started slipping. That's when Percy said "no, you are not leaving me again" then I yelled "Don't you dare think about it Percy! Grab my hand!" I extended my hand over the pit, he looked up at me "not this time Sparky, lead them to the house of Hades, we will meet you there_" _then he let go and fell into the deep black pit "PERCY! ANNABETH!" I yelled, tears dripping off my face, _

_Oliver fired the arrow. Darkh caught it "I want you to give your father a message.. I want you to tell him, I'm a man of my word." I watched as Darkh stabbed Laurel with the Arrow "No!" I yelled. Darkh looked at me "Such a shame.. So much power David...Shuter.. Razacrazer.. You could have prevented this.. Even been my equal.. But no.." Laurel looked at me and mouthed 'help'_

"_He's alive.. I had to Perce.." Percy shut me up with a look "Had to? HAD TO?! You betrayed your family, your friends. What happened to you? The David I knew would not have just allowed some government to control him. Gods You and I stood side by side as we defied the gods wishes and we joked about it! I don't know who you are anymore." I closed my eyes and choked out "Kelp Breath.. Don't make me do this.. You don't know how hard it was to sign. I did it however so I could continue to SAVE LIVES! How can I continue to be a hero if I must constantly look over my shoulder for the government! We fight to save lives.. If we must break the law to do so that makes us no better that what we have vowed to stop!" By the end I was yelling. Percy yelled back "You are PREVENTING us from saving lives David.. YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!" _

_I went to go and let my mom know it was safe, "It's safe mom, they are taken care of" I then stopped in my tracks. I saw her there, laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Gun shot wound in her chest. I rushed forward "Mom!" I felt for a pulse... nothing.._

T'challa had been right.. There was a darkness inside me. A Darkness that stemmed from all the bad things that had happened in my life. Spending a year in captivity frozen in time by Kronos. Watching my friends fall into tartarus... Laurel's death.. Fighting Percy.. My mom's death.. All the killing I had done over the years for the Assassins and as part of Team Arrow... And I had no idea how to fix this..


	2. Reunion

On approach to the Facility, the bay doors to my armor room opened, I flew through and landed. I began walking past all my previous armors, my first time seeing them in two years. My Mark 1, which until I joined Daisy's inhuman team had been my go to armor.. The one gifted to me first by Tony back during the Loki crisis, when my Avengers family first came together... The Mark 2, a battle armor that Leo had designed for me. I had only used the suit once, finding flaws in the design. It was hard to fly and battle with all my weapons on display.. The Mark 3, another flawed armor. It worked okay when fighting Malekath, but power had been an issue, one that Leo had corrected with the Mark 4. Same call and response system, better connection of parts and solar panel recharging. My last suit from Leo.

I then passed by the Mark 5, the second suit Tony had given me. I had used that when taking down Hydra and during the Ultron Crisis, It did everything the Mark 2 did and more. It was my battle armor. For when I actually had time to prep for a fight, which never seemed to happen as Iron Thunder. The suit was retired for my first gift from Zeus. The Mark 6.. A Shield leather suit which turned into an Silver and Blue Iron Thunder suit. I had used that suit for year.. It was the suit I had turned on my friends and family in during the Sokovia accords debacle, so I was more than Happy to retire it for my current suit.

I had just finished my trip down memory lane when Bruce himself walked into the room "David! Good, Good." He said. I looked at him "Bruce, What is happening? Last I saw you, you were stuck as the Hulk on an asgardian ship earth bound. Where is Thor?" He looked at me 'They are all dead David.. Thor.. Loki.. Hiemdell.. Its Thanos.. He killed them all.." I blinked a few times and whispered "Thor is dead?" Bruce nodded saddly "Thanos is super powerful. He beat the Hulk without using any powers.. With ease. He is after the infinity stones." I looked at him "Like the Tesseract and the Mind stone in Vision?" He nodded "He already has the Tesseract and the Power stone.. And probably the time stone as he took Strange in New York.." I bowed my head then replied "And what happens if he gets all 6 stones..?" Bruce shook his head "Then its over. He will have the power to do anything. Destroy the universe if he wants. What he does want is to wipe out half of life in the universe..." My head snapped up "Then we won't let him get all 6. We will beat him bruce. This is it.. Earth's darkest hour... this is what Rip meant all those years ago..." He looked at me "umm.. What? Thanos has an army David.. One we can't compare too.. Plus... we don't have a Hulk.." I smirked 'Don't worry... we have an army too." I then tapped the lightning bolt on my chest and my suit turned back to Blue Arrow form. "I'll meet you in the briefing room... I need to make a call.."

As I walked away I pulled out my phone and called a number I had not called in a long time. I woman picked up the phone "Hello?" I said timidly "Hi Ms Jackson... its David.. Shuter.. Listen.. I know Percy has probably told you what happened a few years ago.. It was a mistake.. One I paid for dearly.. I know you have no reason to help me.. But the Avengers are going rogue.. I will make sure of it. The fate of the Universe depends on it.. Can you have Percy and Jason meet us at the Facility.. Please?" She was silent for a second then said "Percy told me how you rescued him from the Raft.. I have been following Star City news closely David. I believe you.. I will ask them to meet you there asap... don't fail us this time Iron Thunder.." The call ended. I murmured "I'll try.." I then pocketed my phone and went to the briefing room.

When I got there Bruce had just walked into the room, I walked in after him, and saw them standing there.. My old friends.. Steve, sporting a beard like myself.. Sam.. Wanda.. Vision.. Rhodes.. And of course.. Natasha. Her being there stopped me in my tracks.. "Hi David.." She said. I smiled a genuine smile "Tasha.." I heard Sam mutter 'This is awkward."

I walked over and stood beside Nat as she said 'So we have to assume that they are coming back." Wanda cut in and said "That they can find us." Bruce then said 'We need all hands on deck, where's Clint." Nat said "After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal, it was too hard on their families, so they are on house arrest" Bruce then said "Who's Scott" "Ant Man" Cap replied. Bruce said 'Wait so there is an Ant-man and a Spider man." I nodded "And a Flash.. Supergirl.. ATOM, White Canary.. The list goes on and on.. You missed a lot.." I paused before continuing "I already called Percy's mother... We should be expecting both him and Jason soon.." Cap looked over at me and gave a small nod in thanks, knowing how hard that would have been for me to do. Bruce then said "Look, Thanos has the biggest army in the universe.. And he is not going to stop until he gets...Vision's Stone." Nat then said "Then we need to protect it." I stepped forward "Some of you know this.. Most of you don't. I time Traveled. In 2015 just before the Ultron crisis.. A man came to Phil Coulson claiming to be a Time Master.. The name was Rip Hunter. He said I needed to travel back in time with him to the third Crusade and join an ancient group of defenders called the Brotherhood of Assassins.. For I would need to lead them in Earths darkest hour. I did just that.. I thought that was in 2012 when I helped stop the end of the world alongside Desmond Miles.. But I believe this is it. We will have an army. I can call in every favor I have amassed over the years.. We just need a plan." Rhodes, Bruce, Wanda and Sam looked shocked. Nat knew, and Cap did not seemed surprised.

Vision then said "We need to destroy it, I have been doing a great deal of thought about this entity in my head, about its nature, and also its composition. I think if exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source.. It could be destroyed." Wanda then said "And you with it.. We are not having this conversation." He replied 'Destroying the stone is the only way to make sure Thanos can't use it.." "It's too high a price." She then walked away. I said "Lets call that Plan B, I can't lose anyone else... anyone got plan A?" Steve then said "David is right.. We don't trade lives, Vision" Vision walked towards Steve "70 years ago you laid down your life to save millions.. Tell me how this is any different" Bruce said "Because you have a choice..your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays, Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, Me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another. If we can find some way to remove the stone.. We could keep the rest of vision intact." Tasha then said "Can you do that?" Bruce said "Not me. Not here." Rhodes said "Well you better find someone and fast.. The clock is ticking."

I then walked over to an owl on the table and scribbled a quick note

_Harry, we need you. Meet us on the Quin Jet. The fate of the Universe and Vision's life depends on it-DSR_

I then attached it to the owl's leg and it took off. I then turned to Cap and nodded before saying "We are going to Wakanda. Shuri could do it. Who better to deal with the Vibranium man than the country made from vibranium itself. I think that is one Hell of a plan A." The room agreed and we split up to prepare for the fight.

I went to my room and Natasha followed me. Once inside she closed the door behind herself and walked forward to me, embracing me "I missed you." She murmured. I hugged her tight "I missed you too Tash.. Why though.. Why did you leave with a w-" She pulled back and put a finger on my lips "Shhh.. I had to, Tony barely caught me.. I'm really sorry.. You have been on my mind every day for the past two years... I kept track on you, you know? I wanted so bad to contact you after your mother died.. But I couldn't.. I am so proud of you David.. You have been through so much.. And I am so sorry you had to go through it alone.." I looked down "I wasn't alone.. I had Oliver.. Felicity.. Thea.. Dig. What I really wanted was you though.." She placed a small kiss on my lips. "I wanted you too.. Running with Cap and Sam wasn't nearly as enjoyable as last time.. I didn't have you... I love you David.. I don't ever want to leave you again.." My eyes widened. It had been three years since I had said I had loved her, and she had never said it back. I knew she was afraid of commitment, given the life we lead.. However for her to say it back now? I smiled and murmured "I love you too Natasha, and I will make sure you don't have to." She then tackled me in a kiss. It was desperate.. Urgent.. Full of need.. Desire, lust.

I pulled back 'Now?!" She nodded as she hastily removed her armored suit top, revealed a sports bra "There may be no tomorrow.. And I have waited long enough." I smirked and quickly unzipped the top half of my suit, placing it on the bed, my weapons right after that. I then removed my own pants just as she removed hers. Next she ripped off her bra and tossed it aside. I could not help but notice the scar from when she was shot 4 years before and winced slightly, remembering the occasion. She then shimmed her panties to the floor revealing all. I grinned like an idiot. She looked down and smirked "Someone missed me." I dropped my underwear to the floor myself. She grinned 'Big mistake mister." She then scissor tackled me to the ground, her pussy lip suddenly pressed up against my lips. Next I felt her hand wrap around my cock and her teasing tongue run up and down its length. I began to use my own tongue to tease her clit. I felt her body shiver at the touch, which encouraged me to get more enthusiastic with my tongue action. This caused her to wrap her lips around my length and she began to suck it enthusiastically. I knew she was just getting it wet for after only a few minutes of foreplay she turned around and slammed herself down on my dick, my full length entering her, her back arching in the euphoria of it, her beautiful breasts being pushed out farther, turning me on even more. She then began to rock her hips back and forth, erecting moans for her lips. She moved my hands up to her breasts where I gave them a squeeze, this getting her heated up even more. I then pulled her down by her breasts so I could kiss her. She kissed me with tongue, now bouncing up and down on my dick. A soft moan escaped my lips. This encouraged her to go faster. This kind of energy brought me close, so I lightly pushed her off me and we stood up, I then bent her over the bed erecting a gasp from her. I entered her and began to pump fast into her. This got her moaning louder. I kept pumping and she gasped 'Right there.. Right there..." I then felt her clamp down on my dick as she came. I smirked and pumped as fast and hard as possible, being pretty close myself, I then felt myself about to Cum and pumped one last time into her, cumming hard into her. Once done we both just stayed where we were, panting. "It's...uh.. Been a while" I muttered, considering that whole thing had barely lasted 10 minutes. I pulled out and she turned around and kissed me "It was perfect" She murmured.

She then began cleaning herself up. I walked over to a spot on the wall and rest my hand against it. The Hand scanner scanned my hand and a secret compartment opened up, revealing a small phone with the Brotherhood symbol on it. I pressed button and then input coordinates. I then recorded a message "This is the Grand Mentor calling all brothers and sisters of the creed. Meet at these coordinates.. The end of the world is nigh and we must prevent it. Everything... is..permitted.." I then sent it and returned the phone to its hidey hole. Natasha looked at me as she began to dress herself. I dressed myself and said "What? I promised an army didn't I?" She just smirked and said nothing. That was when we left for the Quin-jet to head to Wakanda.


	3. Arrival

We walked hand in hand to the Quin-jet outside. When we got close two men walked towards us.. It was Percy and Jason. Steve had been waiting and said 'Thank you both for coming." Percy said "My mom said it was very important.. No matter who called it in." I gave him a quick look before looking away. I did deserve all his hate. Tasha gave me a look and whispered "Talk to them on the flight.. Trust me." I nodded slightly and we boarded the plane and took off.

Once at cruising altitude I got up and walked over to Jason and Percy, squatting in front of them. "Listen guys.. I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry for everything.. The Accords.. The fight... almost killing both of you.. Everything. Not even just during the Accords.. Before that.. I stopped helping with Demigod rescues.. I left for two years without a goodbye to some of you.. I never told you I was Blue Lightning.. Or that I time traveled." The shock on their faces reminded me that they weren't there for my time travel speech earlier. 'Oh right.. By the way I time traveled.. I'm actually over 900 years old, and I have a highly trained army of assassins that I lead meeting us in Wakanda...so You're welcome I guess.. Anyways. You were right.. And I was wrong." Jason looked at me "So.. You time traveled.. Which might help save us, but might not.. So it was a gamble?" I shook my head "Well.. Yeah when a future time master comes and says the fate of the world depends on you going back in time and joining an ancient order of assassins... you do it.. Even if its wrong and you don't help anything... of course in this case it did.. I can't tell you how many times the Templars almost got their hands on pieces of eden that could destroy the world.. Not to mention 2012..." Percy looked at me 'Wait.. That was a real threat?" I nodded "Yes..and we almost lost. After that I joined up with the Hood in Starling City to try and change the timeline and save lives... although you will be happy to hear I did take some of what you said in Germany to heart Percy..After I rescued you from the Raft I retired from Star City as well and went home to spend time with my mother.." Percy looked at me "But you returned to Star City like 6 months later dude, why?" I looked at him "I was wrong to go home.. Hydra attacked us a month in to my stay... They had gotten their hands on the Accords.. I was their first target.. They didn't kill me.. But they did kill.. Her.. I spent months tracking down who the mole in the government was.. And had her arrested... after that I decided to go back to Star City.. Oliver was left with a bunch of untrained newbies to watch his back at the time.. He needed my help.. Didn't really have a choice.."

Percy's eyes widened, as did Jason's. I then continued to say "So.. You were right.. I shouldn't have signed the accords.. Besides.. My deal with Ross fell through.. The FBI has already arrested Oliver Queen for being the Green Arrow.. Which was the blackmail Ross used to get me to sign.. To protect our city.." I looked down. Percy then said 'I'm sorry.. I guess it's partly my fault for guilt tripping you into seeing your mother.. Had I not.. Maybe she would still be here. Plus I should not have gotten the Curse again to protect myself.. Up until the Accords you had shown no indication you would betray us.. I was scared.. Scared of what you could do.. Scared of losing my best friend. It was in that fear that I made that a reality.. I'm Sorry myself Sparky.. You aren't 100 percent to blame..." Jason then added "Maybe just 75 percent then" I smiled at them 'Thank you guys... if this really is going to be the end of the world.. I'm glad to be fighting along side you for it." Percy smiled slightly "Just like old times."

That was when there was a pop and I turned to find Harry standing there, clad in Auror robes. Elder Wand in hand. Cap said "Thank you for coming Harry.. I know you have probably missed a lot.." Harry interrupted "No. I keep up with Muggle news. We share a world after all. I know of the Accords.. Stark's disappearance. Just catch me up on why the universe is at stake." Bruce said "Thanos is coming. He has already killed Thor.. And had a few of the infinity stones. We need to remove the mind stone from Vision and destroy it, otherwise all will be lost." I stood up "So basically we buy time, that is the mission. It will be a war zone... but that is what we signed up for. Don't worry Harry.. We will have an army.. All we have to do is hold off the hordes until Shuri can remove the stone and Wanda destroy it. Then no matter what happens after that.. We win." He blinked a few times before turning to Steve "That's the plan?" Cap nodded. Harry just shook his head and sat down "Well with a plan that loose on the details how could it go wrong." I nodded and went back to my seat.

I pulled out my phone and called Oliver "David? Do you know what is going on?" He answered. I said "Well the universe is in danger, we have a big battle ahead of us. We are... I'm going to need everyone's help on this. Try to contact the Legends.. Maybe send a message through Barry.. We could use the Flash too to be honest.. It's going to be a rough one. Bright side.. Avengers have reunited to fight this war." Oliver was silent for a second before he said "I could have Barry help us, Cisco could contact the Legends and contact Kara to have her join us. Is that enough of an army for you?" I smirked slightly "The fastest man alive, the girl of steel, literal Legends.. And Robin hood.. I feel like that is a start." He did not laugh at my slight joke. Instead he said "Where should we meet you?" I said 'Wakanda.. Gideon should know where it is and how to safely get there. If not... I will..." The call then disconnected.

That was when we arrived in Wakanda. The Quin-jet landed and we walked down the ramp to Wakandan soil.. The soil on which we could all die. T'Challa and Okeye were there to meet us. Cap, Natasha and I lead, followed by Percy, Harry and Jason, followed by Bruce and Rhodes. "Seems like I am always thanking you for something" Steve said, shaking T'challa's hand. Bruce then bowed, to which Rhodes said "Dude, what are you doing?" T'challa said "We..we don't do that here." I nodded "Yeah, Killmonger really ruined that" T'challa nodded and shook my hand "Glad to see you again my friend." I nodded "I wish it was under better cirumstances." He nodded as well and we began to walk inside.

T'challa said "How big of an assault should we expect." Bruce then said "uh sir, sir, I think you should expect a big assault" Natasha said "How are we looking" T'challa responded "You will have my kingsguard, the border tribe, the dora milaje and.." That was when Bucky Barnes walked up to us "A semi-stable 100 year old man." He then hugged Cap. I muttered "Add that to a barely stable over 900 year old man, and we almost have the makings of a nursing home." To which Percy snorted. I then turned to T'challa 'Can you do me a favor? Keep second 10C of the shield open.. And have your guard notify me once a army of hooded figures camps in front of it... oh and if a big futuristic ship appears out of no where.. Don't shoot it down." The King of Wakanda looked at me "Why?" I then said "The warriors of Wakanda are strong, I have witnessed this myself. However too much is at stake to rely on your people alone. I have called in re-enforcements. My people.. The Assassins of the Brotherhood. We may be few hundred in numbers, but they are amongst the most well trained people on this planet. Plus I called in a few super hero favors.." He nodded and then lead the way to Shuri.

Steve, Tasha, Bruce, T'challa, Wanda and I were the only ones in the room with Shuri as she scanned Vision. "The structure is polymorphic." She said, Bruce responded "Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially" she then asked 'Why didn't you reprogram the synapses to work collectively." Vision looked at Bruce, we all did. Bruce then admitted 'because we didn't think of it." Shuri then said "I'm sure you did your best." I smirked before saying "You will have to forgive Shuri.. She likes to think she is smarter than everyone else." She grinned at me "because I am" I shrugged "Touche" Wanda then asked "Can you do it?" Shuri then said "Yes" Then went on to say more tech mumbo jumbo that I couldn't follow. Basically saying it would be very hard. Steve then said "How much time do you need?" She replied "As much as you could give me" Okeye then got an alert. "Something has entered the atmosphere."

Thanos armies had arrived "engage all defenses... and get this man a shield." T'challa said as he left the room to prepare. Shuri then said "David wait." I looked at her, she tossed me something "I told you I would cook something better up for you." I looked at what was in my hand. It looked like Tony's old Arc Reactor.. But it was a housing unit. "Nano-technology, similar to my brother's. Made from a combination of both Vibranium and Celestial Bronze as well as metals Iron Man used in his suits. It is programmed with extra boosters, weapons, shield.. Basically anything you could ever use. Suit up Iron Thunder." I took one look at it before tossing it back. "No.. I can not fight this fight as Iron Thunder.. I have left that mantle behind. The Assassins do not know of my powers or being an Avenger... but don't worry... I won't leave you guys an Avenger down."

A loud pop outside the window caused us to turn. Outside I saw the Waverider land on a platform. "Right on Time... for once." I said. I then beckoned Cap and Natasha to follow me and left to meet them.


	4. Gathering Forces

We ran into Percy on the way out. I said "Percy.. You will want to see this.. Come on." He hesitated.. But followed nonetheless.

We made our way to the Waverider, where the exit ramp shot out and the door open. Out walked Oliver in Green Arrow garb, hood up and mask on, Walking side by side with both Barry fully garbed as the Flash and Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider and White Canary. I shook Oliver's hand "Thank you for coming." He nodded "You saved my city more times than I can count, hand my back through thick and thin David.. Been with me since I first started my Crusade 6 years ago..It's the least I could do for you." I shook my head "Our city Ol-Green Arrow.. And I would have it no other way." I then turned to Barry "Thank you Flash, for coming, I know you have your hands full with the Thinker right now" Barry nodded "That is why only I could come.. Vibe and the rest of the Team are busy trying to beat him." I then turned to Sara "Sara, I did not know if you would be able to come" She smiled "Fixed point in time David, we are meant to be a part of this.. All of us."

Cap then said "All of us? I appreciate the help.. But a Vigilante, a.. uh.. whatever you are Sara.. And even the Flash... just isn't going to be enough" That was when a voice which sounded all too familar to all of us said "That's why there are more of us old friend." Natasha, Percy and Cap's head snapped up to see someone they could never expect to see stand at the top of the ramp. A man carrying a black curved sword with golden dragon hilt, dressed in a tshirt and track pants, beardless.. But un-mistakably David Shuter Razacrazer. "How?" Percy gasped looking back at me. Future David said "Time travel Kelp Breath. These are the Legends after all. That is why whispers of Iron Thunder in myth and legend can be found if you did deep enough. I am from the Future.. Almost 150 years in your future. The Last Avenger I am known as in that time. I joined the Legends ranks during one of the forays into the future.. And have spent the last 3 years traveling through time." I then nodded and looked at Cap, Tasha and Percy "I have fought beside him a few times actually.. The Dominator invasion a couple years ago.. The invaders from earth X 7 months ago.. Actually there was another version of myself I fought beside..." Kara emerged saying "My Iron Thunder, from my earth.. Who unfortunately I do not have with me.. He seems to be keeping his distance from me recently.." I chuckled "This is Supergirl, an Alien to help us fight Aliens."

David then walked down the ramp and stood in front of Percy "It's been too long Percy... I've missed you so much.." Percy looked like he did not know what to think. David pulled in him for an embrace, seemed to whisper something, then pulled away. He next went to Cap as Steve said "If you are truly from the Future.. You can tell us what happens.. Do we win?" David simply said "If I tell you what happens.. It won't happen. No spoilers. I have missed you though Old Man." He smiled before turned to Natasha "Tasha..." His face fell, which caused my eyes to narrow.. What what he hidding? He then lightly brushed her cheek before pulling away "I'm sorry.. I am so sorry Tasha.." She shook her head "No.. Its.. Okay..I understand." I rolled my eyes but let the touch slide.. While technically she was my girlfriend... she had been his too..

That was when the rest of the crew piled out. Ray Palmer.. The ATOM, Mick Rory.. Heatwave, Nate Haywood... Steel, Zari Tomaz, and Wally West.. Kid Flash.. For some reason Amaya was not with them. David then raised his sword to the sky, lightning coming down and taking it. Cap then said "I assume you will want to be on the front lines, meet us at the Border. That is where the fight will be." David then said "On it Cap." His suit then grew out of his skin, encasing him and he took to the sky. The Flash's ran off, and then rest left as well.

I then turned to Cap and said "Time to bring some more old friends to help." I then pulled Kveykva from its sheath and slashed it through the air thinking _"I can not stay here any more"_ a rift to Alagaesia opened up and I shouted with my mind _"Zeus.. Eragon.. Saphira! The Avengers call for aid! We need our Shadeslayer, Brightscales and Shadowscales!" _There was a moment of silence before a calm, deep voice said in my head _"We were just waiting for your call little one."_ A roar was heard through the rift and it got larger as a large black dragon clad in Dragon armor climbed through. Zeus bowed his head to look me in the eyes _"I missed you Zeus.. So much..."_ Our connection restored after 3 years.. 3 years of darkness. The memories flow between us. His of training the new generation of Riders, now that we had about 4 or 5. Mine of Laurel's death.. My mom's.. the civil war.. Everything. _"Little one... I am so sorry, that is a heavy burden to bare, especially alone.."_ I nodded _"I'm not alone anymore... gods I was never truly alone.. The friends I have made along the way, may pay off in us winning this thing... But I never want to be alone again... I think.. I think after we win.. If we win.. I am hanging up the hood like I did the Iron suit.. Team Arrow is finished anyways.. It is long past overdue I return to my Rider duties.. This world is full of heroes now.. It doesn't need Iron Thunder or Blue Arrow. It's time I think of what I need.. And I need you Zeus"_ He hummed

Next a Blue Dragon clad in her dragon armor with a rider upon her back climbed through the rift. I turned to Eragon and Saphira "How did you know I was going to call" Eragon said simply "same way you knew this world needed you 6 years ago, vision of the future. We know it all.. Thanos.. These Stones.. And we are here to help." I placed a hand on Zeus's snout, whom hummed at the long overdue physical contact. I then said "Wait for the Battle to begin, the enemy will not be expecting two dragons to join the battle." Cap then said "It is good to see you again Eragon, Saphira." _"Nice new look Cap, going for the rustic look I do see"_ Saphira said to all of us. I chuckled but said nothing else. Time was running short and we were still shorthanded.

I then said 'We have one more stop to make." I then pulled my mask on and my hood up. We went to section 10C. Here I found a large group of people, numbering perhaps a couple hundred.. Not every combat trained Assassin in the world.. But pretty darn close. They hopped to attention when they say me "Grand Mentor" The chorus murmured. I was silent, looking them over. I took a deep breath, getting back into the mindset of the Assassins. "Brothers! Sisters! For centuries.. I have lead you.. From the Shadows.. A Ghost.. Blue Lightning.. And most recently in the light as Blue Arrow. However long before I joined the brotherhood.. Long before Altair Reformed it.. We fought a war. We were an army.. We fought for freedom. This war has been in the shadows. However today.. Today we fight in the light.. And we do not fight alone. Before you are the Avengers Captain America, Black Widow and Aquaman. Today we fight with the Avengers to save not only this world.. But half the universe. The stakes have never been higher. Do you fight with me Assassin's of the Brotherhood, Brothers of the Creed?" general agreement was heard from them. I nodded. "Then we have work to do."


	5. Forces Collide

We all road Troop transports to the border of Wakanda. Well.. Not all. Barry and Wally ran of course, ATOM, Iron Thunder from the future, Supergirl, Sam and Rhodes flew.. And Bruce being unable to hulk out sort of ran in the Hulkbuster armor. When we arrived I stood at the front of the pack with Panther, Cap and Tasha, we were the ones whom walked forward to meet the leaders of Thanos' forces in parlay. It was luck that my stature as one of the leaders allowed me this privilege without arising suspicion on why I was spending so much time with the Avengers.

Natasha spoke first 'Where is your other friend?" The she devil looking creature responded "You will pay for his life with yours." I retorted "You would die before your stroke fell!" She just looked at us "Thanos will have that stone" Cap then said "That is not going to happen." T'challa said "You are in Wakanda now.. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood." I side glanced at him, although it was hidden by my hood "I'm pretty sure that is what he wants.." The she devil simply said "We have blood to spare." She then motioned for her troops to mobilize.

We returned to the fray. The Assassins stood in formation behind me. We watched as the horde MUCH larger than our army stormed the shield. I tried not to lose hope.. We would win after all.. I would live.. My future self was here for goodness sake. I glanced at Natasha as she said "looks like we pissed her off." Iron Thunder landed beside her and said 'We must not lose hope, this is a gathering of forces never before heard of.. We are the Avengers.. We have faced much worse odds before. Like the old man once said.. Lets do this.. Together." He then took off as some of Thanos' minions broke through the shield. Panther barked an order and his armies started firing. I did nothing.. That distance was still to fair to get well placed shots in.. And I only had so many arrows. Some Assassins whom had guns started firing them. The Flash's zoomed past and began to make easy work of them.

The enemy started circling around us, trying to get behind is. Bruce said 'Cap if those things get behind us, there is nothing between them and Vision." Cap then said "Then lets keep them in front of us" Okeye said 'how do we do that" That was when T'challa said "We open the border" I tensed. This was about to get a lot worse. I turned to the Assassins and yelled "Brothers! Sisters! Now Is the time. On this day, We work in the light to serve the darkness that is the universe! We are Assassins! Nothing is true...and everything is permitted! For the Brotherhood!" Just as I had yelled that, Panther had yelled "Wakanda forever!" and we charged.

I purposely stayed with the pack, to not show my true speed in front of the brotherhood. T'challa yelled "Now!" I then said into my coms "GA! Explosive Arrows! Now!" I then fired one and I assumed so did he as an explosion killed dozens of goons. However dozens was not enough to even put a small dent in this army. Lightning rained down from the sky as Iron Thunder called down a barage of it to stem the flow of enemies, but even that could not deny our enemy. Soon we were neck deep in creatures.

I fired arrow after arrow, twisting, spinning, kicking, now using my full speed just to stay alive. I could not predict these creatures, they were erratic, unstable.. No use of tactics whatsoever. Their tactic was simply to overwhelm us.. And it was working. I pulled out an arrow and tried to fire it, but ran out of time as an enemy tackled me, I rolled, twisted and stabbed him with the arrow, narrowly dodging another attack and in turned stabbing that creature with the same arrow. I then finally notched it and fired at another creature. I then quickly ran forward while the creature was falling down, kicked off the creature to gain some height, pulled the arrow out in the same motion, aimed and fired it again, killing a creature that was about to get the drop on Jason. I then droped my bow, rolled and came up kneeling, ripping Kveykva from its Sheath I then turned and stood back to back with my brother. "Been a long time since we have done this David." Jason puffed. I nodded "Indeed it has, lets show them that it is unwise to fight the children of the sky god." I then began hacking and slashing with my blade. He did the same with his gladius. He called down a few bolts of lightning to help. Soon we had cleared ourselves a quick reprive. I looked at Jason "I missed this.. Us." He nodded "Me too brother.. Me too." Cap then said over the coms "Eragon, Saphira, Zeus. We need you now!" I also heard Chatter of Shuri barely have started her process. I knew it would take them some time to get here, so I turned back and started fighting again.

I picked up my bow and started running, firing arrows at any creature which came into my path. I saw about 20 feet in front of me Oliver being attacked on multiple fronts.. Now the man was as skilled as they came.. But I was going to give my vigilante partner a hand. I fired more arrows at creatures attacking him. Oliver saw me and fired an arrow towards a creature just in front of me, making contact. I ripped the arrow from the creature as I ran past it, firing it at a creature behind Oliver. I then said into my Coms "GA, Twisting Arrow manouevre" He looked at me and quickly dropped his bow and put his hands together as I ran up to him. I then stepped up onto his hands, jumping as he propelled me up and over him, twisting in the air. I quickly notched 3 arrows and fired them in one shot, then notched another three as I twisted and fired them in another shot, clearing that way of enemies. I then rolled and came up on one knee. I then stood and said off coms to Oliver "Keep fighting Oliver, I need not remind you of the stakes." He nodded "That you do not David, thanks for the assist." I smirked and began running. I then said over coms "Its Blue Arrow's job to watch the Green Arrow's back after all" I then kept running, in search of my next fight.

We were over run, I found myself fighting side by side with Sara and Mick. Yet after not long we were on the ground, fighting to try to get back up. That was when there was a roar.. Followed by another one. The calvary had arrived! However then there was a bang.. Followed by the creatures on top of me being blown off by some lightning weapon. We all got up and turned. I saw the Bifrost lights.. Then there stood Thor.. With an Ent like creature and a sentient Raccoon. I smiled.. Thor was alive... and seemed to have gotten a new hammer.. Bigger.. More deadly. We had a decent shot at this. I even allowed a laugh of enjoyment.

That was when I saw Iron Thunder diving for me "What the.." He then narrowly missed me.. There was a sound of Metal going through metal.. Then a sucking sound. I turned... there laid Iron Thunder, wound in his chest.. The speak like object returning to the Devil Chicks hand from the opening in the barrier _"Zeus!"_ I mentally shouted. The Large black Dragon landed in front of us, breathing fire to give us the room needed. Sara immediately went to her knees. I then barked into my ear piece "assassins, rally on me.. Protect the fallen Avenger!" I then knelt myself. I was faintly aware of Ray landing beside me.. Nor Barry and Wally running around us protecting us. I focused on the man in front of me dying.. My future self.. Dying. The suit disolved back into his body and he looked at me and coughed "It's okay David..." I shook my head "No its not.. Why the hell did you do that?" He chuckled the winced "Either way I died.. Either you die now and thousands of lives I saved don't get saved and I am erased from the timeline.. Or I die now.. Just as it was meant to be" I was shaking with fear... anger. .saddness.. "If you knew you died.. Why did you come?" I breathed. He said "because... that's.. what heroes..do" Sara then said "And Legends protect the timeline at all costs... Quick.. David.. Our David.. Call down Kveykva." David outstretched his hand and called down the black blade. Sara then looked at me "Now.. You must cut a rift to Alagaesia with his sword.. To his Alagaesia. So he can be buried.. By his Zeus.." I blinked "That can't possibly work.." David simply said "it.. wont.. I know I die.." Sara then yelled in desperation. "No! I will not lose another Legend.. David..just do it!" I picked up his sword and cut through the air thinking _"I can no longer stay here"_ the rift opened up. There was a roar from the rift.. A chorus of them. I looked at David.. Who had closed his eyes.. Was no longer breathing. Sara, Ray, Mick and I then tossed his body through... and I chucked the sword in after him.. The rift closing.

Zeus let out a mournful keen. I stood up, now aware of a hand on my shoulder.. Natasha's. "David I.." I shook my head "no.. just.. no.." She stopped. An Assassin ran up to us.. I knew him to be Zachary of the US sect of the brotherhood.. One I had had a couple run ins with over the years. He said "Grand Mentor Shuter! Iron Thunder is dead! But.. How.. If he can be killed.. What hope do we have? Iron Thunder is gone.. We are an avenger short" I looked at Tasha, whom just nodded, then at the rest. I then looked at Zachary and pulled myself as together as I possibly could. "No.. We are not. Iron Thunder is alive... and it is time he finally showed his metal face." I then pressed my lightning bolt and my Blue Arrow suit morphed into the Iron Thunder suit. Before it completed I pulled Kveykva from its sheath, so it did not fdisapear into the magical void the rest of my weapons did when shifted to Iron Thunder form. I then looked at Zachary as his face showed complete shock... mixed with anger and betrayal "Keep fighting!" I then called down lightning to take Kveykva, then took off into the sky, ready to rain hell on my enemies.. No longer having to hold back... boy were they screwed. I had a death to Avenge... my own.


	6. The Fallen

Iron Thunder... dead. I just witnessed my own death.. I knew my end.. Something no one should know. Was I scared? Yup, I was terrified. I was shaking even now in the suit, flying high above the battle. I would die on these fields... protecting my idiot younger self.. My death was my own fault... _"You can not think that way David.. Focus on the battle, we can address stopping your death later.. Shall we ride into battle together once more, partner of my heart?" _Zeus said in my head, coming up to fly alongside me. I looked over at him and nodded "_For it is been far too long since Razacrazer and shadowscales fought side by side indeed."_ Eragon and Saphira joined us just as I landed in Zeus's saddle. _"Room for us to join?"_ Saphira asked. Eragon smiled at me. I retracted my helmet and smiled at him slightly "Lets do this Shadeslayer, take the lead, as is your place amongst the riders." Eragon snorted "Please.. You have never been subject ot my commands.. Plus this is your world after all old friend, lead the way Razacrazer." I smirked and then said with my mind _"Zeus, you ride along the eastern side of the border, Saphria the western. Bathe in entrance in fire. Give our troops time to clear out those which have already made it through." _Two roars of agreement and they took off.

I called Kveykva to my hand and reactivated my helm. Zeus got in postion, Eragon contacted me "_We're ready, on your signal David"_ I smirked _"So are we, go!" _the both roared and we flew forward. Zeus began bathing the ground in flame, I looked to outside the barrier, where the forces were still funneling through the barrier. I then created a storm, calling down a barrage of lightning to cut down on the numbers.. Hundred died. I looked ahead to see Saphira and Eragon barreling upon us. At the last second Zeus flipped upside down, us narrowing passing over them. Eragon and I highfived with our swords, Kvyekva against Brisingr. Zeus then flipped back over and began another blast of flame. I looked to see Black Panther with multiple enemies attacking him at once. I pointed my sword towards him and called down lightning, frying all enemies around him. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back.

That was when something big was burrowing under the barrier and emerged.. It was two large vehicles with swords on its wheels, one broke apart while the other stayed intact. T'challa said over coms "Retreat! Retreat!" I called down lightning to take Kveykva and looked, I saw Percy about to be killed by one of the vehicles. I then said with my mind _"Keep fighting Zeus, focus on these death machines!"_ He then rolled over, allowing me to fall from him. I engaged my thrusters and dove fulled speed for Percy.

I narrowly made it, I picked him up and kept flying, however the blade from one nicked my boot, sending me off course and crashing into the ground with Percy. We rolled on the ground a bit I was first up so I helped him up "Thanks.. Sparky" I smiled though he could not see It "Anytime Kelp breath." That was when Sam cam over the Coms and said "Cap.. We've got a Vision situation." Cap yelled "Someone get to Vision!" Banner said "On my way!" as did Wanda, so I nodded at Percy "Lets stay and help finish this." He nodded and I took back to the air.

I then said into Coms "Guys, I need ideas on how to take these wheel of death things down. Flash? Sara? Green Arrow? Anybody?" Flash then said "Kid Flash and I could phase in to them, take control.. Maybe there is a self destruct?" I nodded "Do it, take back up with you, in case you need to blow it up. GA, ATOM, Heatwave. Harry as well." Thor began to clean up shop.. It seemed like we had won.. It was almost over. That was when Cap said "Everyone on my position.. We have incoming."

Since Tony wasn't here I said "Come on Avengers.. Time to work for a living." I then dove and landed beside Percy "Tense up Kelp breath" He simply sighed "I really hate what you do this." I smirked slightly "occupational hazard when going into battle with me" He then shrugged "Wouldn't have it any other way to be honest." I then grabbed on to him and took off, angling for the woods.

"Banner?" "Thats him." I then yelled "We are on our way Cap!" I put more speed into my thrusters. "Eyes up, stay sharp" Cap ordered. They came into view.. The Avengers stood between Thanos... who was bigger than the hulk and very scary looking. He had already dispatched of Hulkbuster armor, Cap and Black Panther. I Then said "Together Perce" He nodded "Together" I dropped him off and kept flying to be on Thanos' left. I then called down kveykva and cried a war cry "For Zeus!" I then flew forward and slashed at Thano's head, who blocked it with his gauntlet. Percy had slid at the same time and sliced his leg, getting a cut out of it, causing Thanos to grunt in pain. I landed during my slash and twisted and stabbed at him. Percy did the same. Thanos kicked Percy back and grabbed him sword hand with his non0gloved hand. He then grabbed on to me with the gauntlet and tossed me to the side. A red stone glowed and I felt myself phase into the rock I was thrown into, Trapping me there.

I pulled against the rock but I was in too deep. All that was not in the rock of myself was my neck and head. I then watched as Percy attacked Thanos by himself. Thanos step sidded the attack. The red stone and orange stone glowed on his gauntlet and he turned and stabbed Percy right in the gut with Kveykva, somehow it ignored Percy's curse of achilles. Percy fell to his knees. "NO!" I screamed a bllood curtling scream. I then fired my repulsors in a steady stream, starting to melt the rock where my hand were. I then tried to activate a tank missile in my right arm but EDI said "Can not fully eject rocket. The rock is impacting it. You need to melt it farther. However it will still be dangerous." I then growled "Detonate now. Just do it!" I then felt a seering pain on my right arm, however the rock exploded and I flew a few feet forward. I was seeing spots from the pain, but I used my left arm to stand and limped my way over to Percy.

He was teetering and was about to fall. I willed my helmet to retract and pressed my lightning bolt, my suit changing back to Blue Arrow form. I caught Percy as he fell, propping him in my knee. I almost passed out from the wave of pain on my right arm. I looked to see that the sleve was in tatters and my arm was red with blood and blisters, badly burned and mangled... nothing a little ambrosia and nector would not fix. I then focused on Percy, grabbing the hilt of my sword which was still in his stomach. Tears leaked from my face "I'm sorry Perce.. I'm so sorry. Stay with me.. We can get help.. Get Eragon.. Perce.." He coughed and looked at me and said weakly "This is what Wanda showed me all those years ago.. I knew I would die by your blade.. And in your arms.." He coughed again. I shook my head "No! No you are NOT dying. I WILL NOT lose you Percy!" He weakly reached up and touched my face "I'm... so.. Sorry.. For everything.. I wish... I wish I could change what I did.. Take back.. All I said.. I.. Was.. Wrong." Tears leaked from his eyes "We... had.. So little time together... I forgive you for... everything... I'm glad... you are here.. Sparky. Can... you forgive me.. Please?" He coughed again. I shook my head and started to panic "No. You will live so I can forgive you then. You aren't getting away from me Percy.. I need you! I... I.. I can heal you! Yes! I can heal you! I do have the same Magic as Eragon after all!" I then ripped the sword from his stomach and tossed it aside, placing my hand over his wound. Percy's hand covered mine "No... tell Annabeth.. I love her..Don't kill...yourself for me. To heal.. Me. David.. Forgive me.. Please..." I looked at him and finally burst into tears "Of course you are forgiven Percy... Now let me heal you. WEISE HIEL!" I felt a tremendous amount of energy leave me. He gasped and began to close his eyes "I lov-" He didn't finish his sentence. His body began to crumble to dust in my arms. Until nothing was left. "No! No! Percy! Percy. PERCY!" I cried... but he was gone... Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of Giants, Savior of Olympus, Aquaman of the Avengers... was dead.


	7. The Aftermath Part 1

I looked to the ground and began digging through the dust.. Desperate to find anything. "No.. No.. No..no.." I muttered. I found something.. A cap to a pen.. Riptide. I got to my feet and found Percy's sword.. I tapped the cap to the tip and it went back to pen form.. I slipped it into my pocket.. Not sure why.. But I did. I then felt a pain from my connection to Zeus and looked up to a roar, Zeus was diving straight for me _"David! I... Don't feel right.. I don't feel whole...I love you Little o-"_ He crumbled to dust.. Showering me in it. I felt all energy leave me.

ALONE. I was ALONE! My mind. Empty. My heart... ripped in half.. The other half missing.. I had lost my partner of mind and soul...my Zeus.. Oh my Zeus... Brom had warned me... protect your dragon.. For without him.. Life is hardly worth living.. And he was right... We had lost... I had lost. Future David knew.. He knew this would happen.. No wonder he had stayed on this Earth fighting.. He had no reason to leave... He had no Percy... no Zeus.. Had lost half the universe...

"TRAITOR!" A guy yelled. I looked up to see Zachary stumble towards me, a pistol in his hand "You lead us like pigs to a slaughter! We trusted you, our Grand Mentor.. Yet you were a demigod! A super hero.. You could have fought Abstergo in the light.. But you did not.. Millions have died that you could have stop.. My bothers and sisters through time! The Brotherhood is crippled. We lost everything because of you. I Hearby sentence you to death, Iron Thunder." He placed the gun to my head. Normally I could have easily disarmed him.. Killed him.. Without even moving a finger... but I felt no energy to move.. No motive to survive. Why would I? What had I to live for? So I simply lowered my head, accepting my fate.

A loud gunshot went off. I flinched slightly.. Yet I was not dead.. I was still alive... my rotten luck. I looked up to Zachary having a gun shot in his chest. He stumbled back, next he was bathed in flame. Saphira landed in front of me. I looked over my shoulder to see Natasha holding a smoking gun, a concerned look on her face... mixed with saddness. I then looked at Saphira and noticed something.. Eragon was not on her back.. He had been dusted too. Saphira looked at me with her giant blue eyes. I felt her mind tryingto connect to mine.. But I put up my defenses.. She thrust her face forward to be literal inches from my face.. But I couldn't.. couldn't bare to have her hateful thoughts in my mind. I brought them to this fight.. Eragon's death was my fault.. Zeus's.. she roared and I fell back into Natasha's arms who soothed me. She then yelled "Give him some space Saphira!" She was silent for a few moments, before she murmured "Saphira says she is glad you are alright.. She couldn't bare...to lose you too.. Neither could I. Sam..T'challa, Barnes, Percy..Jason..Eragon, countless others.. To many to lose.." I bit my lip, my tears now silent. I whispered.. Knowing Saphira would hear "I'm sorry.. Eragon.. Zeus..its my fault." She growled. Natasha then murmured "She says she does not blame you David.. Sorry Saphira... Little one.." I squeezed my eyes shut and muttered "Zeus couldn't finish saying that.." Natasha then said "Saphira feels pain too David.. She needs you..as much as you need her.. You can get through this together." I just kept silent.

I didn't say another word. The Legends left, just one man short.. Future me. Oliver tried to talk to me.. But I did not say anything to him either. He bid his farewell, as did Flash. Supergirl's parting words I remembered well. "My David is the silent type too.. I see more of him in you now than ever before, He regrets the choices he made.. Yet it is through those choices.. And a will to do good.. That has lead to him being a hero of my earth.. My partner. His identify is public, but that is his strength.. His newfound transparency.. Even if he seems to hide something from me.. Remember that David... for if you are anything like my David... this is not the end... just a setback." Many people had been lost, I could be considered lucky, all my Star City, Legend and Central City friends survived. Cap, Natasha, Rhodes,Bruce,Okoye,Thor, Saphira and Harry survived as well. We left Wakanda to lick our wounds... Okoye gave Natasha the ark reactor suit that Shuri would have given me if she had survived... I couldn't help but wonder.. Would things have been different if I had been wearing that suit in the battle.. Maybe I should have...

We had lost.. I was alone.. I had truely lost more than I could bare...and I did not know what to do...


	8. Epilogue

It had been over 2 weeks since Wakanda.. I only knew that from talks with Natasha and Steve. They were on the lookout.. Watching the scanners (Thanks to Rocket) for any hint of Thanos or Tony, as well as keeping on eye on an old pager found where Nick Fury had been snapped away. Some of us faired better.. Some of us worse. Steve and Natasha were obsessed with finding Thanos. Rhodes seemed to be working with the government, getting the Avengers their freedoms. Rocket tinkered. Thor did not talk.. Harry was in constant contact with his family, getting updates on the wizarding world. Saphira tried to contact me, which I did not allow.

I for one.. Did not eat.. I laid in bed almost constantly. I never turned on the TV. I just stared into nothing. Going through fits of hysterics. The Assassins... all but defeated.. The Avengers...running a skeleton crew.. Percy.. Jason..Eragon.. All dead... half the world.. Dead. Plus.. I had seen my own death... and I could have prevented it if I had just paid more attention...

Dealing with one's own death... that was a new one. I knew when my end would come... worse off.. I knew it was for nothing. I would go back to the battlefields of Wakanda one day.. Fight in a meaningless battle...have to lie to everyone and say we have hope.. When there was none. I would have to look Percy in the eye.. Knowing he would die... I would then die saving my younger, idiotic self. My life... truly had no meaning. My purpose.. Was to die.

I had these thoughts as I walked through the halls of Avengers Facility, shuffling along... the walking dead. I happened to be walking past one of our meeting rooms as Natasha came up behind me "Come on David.. Something is up with Fury's pager." She grabbed my hand and lead me into the room. A pager had been found where Fury's last whereabouts were (He had been dusted too) We had no idea who is was paging.. But Fury was a man of many mysteries..

Cap, Natasha, Rhodes, Banner and I walked up to the pager as it flickered and shut off.. Probably out of power or something. I the murmured "Guess we will never know" Cap said "I thought we connected it to a power backup" Rhodes said "We did.. It just stopped broadcasting" Cap said "Start it up again then" Bruce responded "We don't even know where it was sending to" Tasha then said "But Fury did.. You get this back up and running and tell me the moment we know something, I want to know who is on the other side of this." She turned around an a voice I did not recongnized said 'Where's Fury." I twisted around and pushed Natasha behind me, my body erupting in lightning, it arcing up and down my body.

I said "Stay back! I'm not losing her too!" The lady in front of me was dressed in some leather superhero suit or something. She stayed unmoving. She repeated her question "Where is Fury?" Cap Stepped forward and said "Step down David.. If she wanted to kill us she would have done it when our back was turned. Besides Thor is in the next room so she can't escape." He then said "My name is Steve Rogers..Fury was a friend of ours..He's... dead now.. Who are you." My lightning stopped and I swayed. I had not eaten or slept in ages.. Therefore what normally would have taken little energy to do and keep going completely drained me. Natasha supported me "I've got you hun.. Thank you" She murmured.

"My name is Carol Danvers.. I worked with Fury over 20 years ago" I looked up "Danvers? Do you happen to know a Kara Danvers? Or Alex Danvers?" She shook her head "Should I?" I just shut up.. Reminded once again of Kara's last words to me before returning to Earth 38. Carol continued "I was across the galaxy helping a different world when I recieved the page... then a lot of people and plants turned to dusy.. So I flew here as fast as possible." Banner then said "Wait.. You flew? You can fly through space?" She nodded "Yes." Cap said "We need your help.. A friend of ours.. Tony Stark.. Was last seen flying into space on a space ship and he has not returned... can you find him?" She nodded "Space is big.. But I'm pretty fast"

Natasha then lead me back to bed as Cap and Danvers hashed out details of this alliance. She laid me down and said "It's okay love.. This Carol person will find Tony.. Then we can concentrate on locating Thanos... getting revenge for our loved ones.. For Percy... Eragon.. Zeus." I nodded slightly. I was unaware we were looking for the purple bastard. I then remembered how quickly I lost energy when Carol showed up. I then asked "Natasha...hunny.. Can you grab me something to eat..?" She grinned "of course my love. We'll start you out slow... but later.. If you want... I could make you some special spagetti... your mothers old recipe" A small pull at the corner of my lips almost made me smirk, but it was short lived. "I'd love that Tasha.." She left to get food and I laid down. I would get my strength back.. I would be ready for a fight..and I was going to KILL Thanos because he took EVERYTHING from me!

_**AN: Hey guys, another end to another story.. And boy what a story that was. A lot happened, probably a lot that is still a mystery as I have yet to actually write that backstory. Now I plan to take a break from the current line of Iron Thunder stories (I've published 3 in the past 5 months alone) and that hopefully will give me a chance to work on some backstory and side-story stuff. I have already finished a chapter or two of the Arrow storyline, as well as Earth 38 Iron Thunder. I plan on starting and finishing the Lord of the Rings storyline that has only been briefly mentioned in previous stories. Hopefully I can get more Dragon Rider story out as well. We all had to wait for the main MCU Endgame... now it looks like any readers I may actually have will have to wait a little for this Crossover Endgame!**_


End file.
